Ice Cream Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Suggestion I suggest the creation of an equivalent to http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_tea_companies - so that contributors know what has been done. Lists could also be created for flavours, 'notable persons associated with ice cream', and recipes. Jackiespeel 21:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :We have categories on the navigation tabs; the "buying ice cream" tab has "stores", which is a category, we already have "flavors" on the "eating ice cream" tab, recipes are included as part of the flavors or types of ice cream; it makes it much neater rather than separating the entire thing. Though, we could somehow inform the browsers about the recipe tab in flavors. Notable persons associated with ice cream would be interesting, but its confusing due to the fact that the people that were associated with ice cream were these royal people in the past; even then, they simply used it as a dessert. The wikia is about content related to ice cream; writing an entire biography about a person with a simple trivia line stating: "He ate ice cream as a dessert, blahblahblah additional info", would be a waste of time. But we COULD make those lists and include them; though, personally, I think that the category pages make it look much more neater, as listing all the links on one page is what categories do; they also include the article picture. Excellent suggestions though; please add some more ideas if you have any, the wikia would benefit for it. 08:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Stores/shops are not the same as companies; and the persons would be those who contributed to the development of ice cream in some way (as for example Earl Grey would be counted in the tea wiki (when I get round to 'doing' him). 09:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I realize that, yes. Then, we could combine those into a larger category, such as "manufacturers", or "businesses"; businesses would be better, as all businesses sell things, and stores and companies would fit rather well under it; having two separate categories that are just barely different in certain aspects. Yes, we could include articles of people that are rather largely involved in the development of ice cream, but there isn't much; feel free to do so, but please do not leave many stubs lying around. If there are any, I could create an extra navigation tab to specially list the few people that are largely involved with the development of ice cream, despite the fact that the development of ice cream was bestowed on many different people; even so, the information on them is rather vague. Of course, if you can contribute as much info as you can about them, yet the article is rather short, it would not be considered a stub. Also, please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~), not 5 tildes (~~~~~); 5 tildes gives the time while 4 tildes gives your signature and the time. 10:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) See also the discussion at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Forum:Companies_and_wikis. There is a case for a certain consistency in treating companies across Wikia (and possibly the wikiaverse). Have you enabled achievements? Jackiespeel 14:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_ice_cream_brands could be used to identify some companies who need articles (but the equivalent on the tea wiki is now longer than the WP one). Jackiespeel 15:08, September 21, 2011 (UTC) An example of a person who might be included here would be Carlo Gatti. Jackiespeel 16:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Seems like you're quite experienced. If it's been discussed and this "policy" of sorts approved, we can list the stores and companies separately, although we shouldn't list every tiny store there is. The companies we have should be completely relavant to ice cream so that we can create a large article. No, I have not enabled achievements because I don't like it. It's troublesome, it takes up space, and generally does a bad job of "motivating" the users. Yes, I'll check that out sometime and get to work. Carlo Gatti sounds good; if you can't do him because of your responsibilities on the tea wiki, I'll go ahead and do that sometime. Thank you for your feedback. 22:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The National Archives' (the UK one) wiki 'Your Archives' has a 'People and Places' challenge - perhaps something similar for particular areas of this wiki. The following are the possible 'groups of topics' *Ice cream flavours - including water ices etc. *Ice cream manufacturing companies (which may have dedicated outlets) *Specialist shops - eg Marine Ices, London *Related foodstuffs - wafers and cones, sauces etc, and also slushes and frozen yoghurt etc. *Recipes for making ice cream (eg http://www.historicfood.com/Ice%20Cream%20Recipes.htm) *Recipes using ice cream *'Equipment and objects' *Notable persons - such as Gatti above - and references *A few 'miscellaneous lists' - such as a 'timeline (of memorable ice-cream related events)', 'quotes and facts' etc (ie all the things which are too short to justify pages on their own) Jackiespeel 16:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ice cream recipes on the Web I don't know if it is intended to create an article of this nature, but will mention http://www.ice-cream-recipes.com/ as it should be referred to somewhere here. Jackiespeel 09:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC)